Toshiro and Karin Meeting Again
by Moon-Shining-Wolf
Summary: 5 years after the great war. Toshiro and Karin see each other after Yamamoto seads ALL the catains on hoilday with some of their divison. But only Ichgo knows the real reason for them being there and it is to do with his little sister Karin.DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is my frist fanfic so if there is things i need to work on please don't ****Hesitate to say in the reviews ok on with the fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

**Karin POV**

I was sitting at my desk, boarded. I hated maths. I was good at it but it was just never a challenge. Even when the teacher tired to give me challenging work I found it easy. Unlike my twin sister, yes yuzu got good grades. She would never beat my grade in maths and PE. So there I was board and looking out the window waiting for school to end but soon high school would end forever. And I would be off the college.

Then the bell went.

'Another day over another day without him' I thought to myself.

"Come on Karin" I heard twin in the arm of her boyfriend Jinta.

God that red head was so a weak when it came to my sister but then again he could also be very protective of her and for that I was grateful.

"I'm coming" I said with a sigh I put my book in my bag. Then swing my bag over my shoulder according to the teacher I look more like my brother when he was at this school everyday expect for the fact I didn't fall asleep in class.

"You coming Ururu I really don't want to with the love birds by myself?" I said with a smirk on my face.

Even thought she was quite she always was her true self with me it has been like that since we was all of us was working together to get rid of hollows while Ichgo and his friend was freighting the winter war.

"Ok, I will come to save you, from the touchier" she giggling and I joined in.

We all started to walk home while we walked home the love birds was in front of us and me and Ururu was talking about how we felt we did on the tests. It was then I saw it.

"Hey guys I'm going to split I got to go somewhere see you later, bye" before they could ask question I was gone.

I jogged to the place I needed to be, the place I could think. There it was the place I meet him the one they said I had a crush on every time I came here I would see him but I was only seeing the image I remembered him. He was never really there.

I would stand there leaning on the railing for hours and pretend to talk to him but today I just wanted to remember him. It was then I thought of the first time I saw him. But always before I did I would say his name ever so slow and gentile "Toshiro…"

* * *

**So there is the frist chapter i will update soon so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here is the next chapter, hope you like it? **

**thank you penholder4 for the review **

**on with the fanfic**

* * *

Toshiro POV

I am in my office doing the paper work as normal. With Rangiku laying on the couch. This was how it was in the 10th Division office, my office I would do the work and she would about the gossip even thought I have said I didn't want to know I was always told. So while she was talking to me, I went to my world.

As normal when I was cram there was no blizzard just always snow laying on the ground, and an ice cliff in front of me the cliff had an ice cave near the top.

Suddenly he appeared I saw that his red eyes spotted me, sitting cross legged in the snow. He roared and opens his wing. Tiny speaks of ice came off them at this sight the ice look like glitter. It made the dragon look even more graceful. He flew down to me and stood tall looking down at me.

**'What are you doing why are you here and not out there?'** He said in a cram voice.

'What do you mean this is my world and I need to think Hyourinmaru' I replied at bit taken back by the question.

**'Oh please, the only things you think about are the winter war, or the effects of it!'** I was silent because I was true.

**'You think about Momo and her in the nursing home that she is in because of azien'** I remain silent and as I looked away Hyourinmaru moved a step closer to me.

**'Or that azien drove momo to that and how he is died and buried near the battle field'** a smirk came across my face and the words 'azien and died'.

**'Or Ichigo Kurosaki and how he was the one to kill azien and then became a captain of the 5th division after the war'** I sighed yes he was happy azien was died, but I am little sad about the fact I didn't finished him off.

**'Speaking of Kurosaki do you even remember her?'** gave him a questionable look. Who he lowered his head as if a shamed.

**'You are truly stupid to not remember the girl you found accretive, the girl that before the war you found out you like her, the girl you used to dream about seeing again but never did, it never happened because you had almost forgot her by the end of the war'** I stood there thinking about what he meant.

'I am still lost, who was** she**' you could see his eyes become angry at me. He made his tail go in an oval shape suddenly there was an image of a girl about the same size as I was when the war was going on the girl had short raven coloured hair. She was wearing black shorts, a black t-shirt, a white jacket and also a black and white cap.

**'That girl, and guess what, you can date her, now that law was dropped that said 'soul reaper and humans couldn't date''** he whispered in my ear I looked at the girl she was the one I dream about seeing and how I had almost forgotten her. I whispered her name as softed as I could.

'Karin'.

* * *

**here you go hope you liked it i will update soon and if you can please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi, i'm back, so, as you can tell i do one chapter per POV so that is why this one is short,**

**thanks to: **

**-penholder4**

**-cereza2000**

******-Karinkurosakihitsugaya913**

**for the reviews**

and thanks to all those how has added this story to their favorites

****

as most say on with the fanfic.

**

* * *

**

**Karin POV**

I was at home. My mind was being distanced from him, from my brother and all of them. I was now home with goat face and Yuzu. We was having tea at the table as normal as one almost family.

Ok so I had to kick goat faces butt to get my dinner but I didn't care at the moment. I mean the only reason I have to kick his butt to have tea is because Ichigo was gone. When he left dad thought we needed to protect ourselves from people. But it was more like I got Ichigo's part of the protector of yuzu when ichigo left. It was only me that got dad 'training sessions' but to be frank, I think that he thinks Yuzu is too fragile to fight.

I sat there eating my rice thinking about how much I missed everyone, about how Ichigo still has not said he is a soul reaper. I used to pretend to believe him when he said I was wrong but I would like him to tell me the truth one day. I have heard it from everyone but him. Dads told me, Urahara told me, Yoruichi told me, even HE has told me, just not Ichigo.

I sigh and finished my rice I was then I saw yuzu face she had her worried face on then I realized that I must be showing my disappointment on my face.I sigh again "I will do the dishes tonight, ok" it was then goat face had his worried face on. I got up and cleared the plates and bowls on to the tray and went to the kitchen before they could ask question.

When finished I went up the stairs to my bedroom. Well it is actually Ichigo but since he when to the 'college' I got the room it was almost the same expect it had posters of soccer players on the walls.

I lied on the bed and just of my day and what was going to do tomorrow. Slowly sleep and dreamed of HIM.

* * *

**here you go adain sorry it is short i will update soon**

**oh by the way i forgot to say i don't own BLEACH i just own the plot**

**please review so i know you still want to read **

**thanks**

**Moon shining wolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi sorry i have not updated in awhile.**

**here is some more of the fan fic and i am sorry i didn't tell before but the bold writing is the zanpokuto sprite talking to it's willar****d**

**Toshiro POV**

I was writing reports. Reports that had to be given in by tomorrow. it was almost peaceful. I was at my desk and Rangiku at her desk. She was doing as she was told for once well it could be the fact I threatened her with the whole of next week's reports to do by herself. Anyway she was finally doing her part of the reports even if she was doing them and moaning every five minutes about how boring it was.

Then a hell butterfly came in thought the door that lead to the tenths division's garden. I lifted my finger for it to land on. It landed on it and I listen.

I sighed and stood up. The hell butterfly flew out the door it came in. I stopped at the door, when Rangiku asked "what was the message".

I turn my head to face her and said in a board tone "I have to go to a meeting, captain Yamamoto has said he wants to give all the divisions a very imported order. Make sure your reports are done when I get back or else".

I open the door. Then when I was about to flash step away I quickly said said "and under no situation should I come back with you passed out from snake and your work not done am I clear lieutenant Matsum-" but I was gone before I finished her name.

When I got there I walked through the door and took my place in-between the 9th and 10th divisions.

Lieutenant Hisagi on my left. Hisagi was acting as a captain till the 9th division got a new caption. even though all the captions including me wanted him to be the new captain of the 9th division even yamamoto was thinking the same thing but still not sure if it was a good idea to put him in that ranking a least till he learns Bankai.

I had captain Zaraki on my right. I think he needs a shower or needs to stop almost killing his officers because I smell blood.

So there I stood in-between the almost 9th captain and the 11th captain that smelled of blood lucky me.

**'It could be worse'** said Hyourinmaru out of the blue.

'oh how could it worse Hyourinmaru' I thought to the dragon.

**'you could be in Ichigo's shoes, I mean he has the brother of his girlfriend on his left and the most loving and also creepy captain on his right'.**

'you have a point there, that would be bad, to be honest in a way I feel sorry for him'.

Then Yamamoto came in and took his sit we all bowed in respect as he did so.

"I have call you all here it give you a mission that you all expected the 3rd and 9th who will just bring themselves, will have to bring at least **one** or up to **four** members of you squad will came but as I said at least **one** member with you" he said with a cram voice.

**'We all look serious even Ichigo he looks weird like that'.**

'I have to agree with you there, I will take the goofy Ichigo over the serious Ichigo any day' I though with a mentally sigh.

**'did you just say that!'** said a very shocked Hyourinmaru.

'Yes, and I am sorry to say it's true' though again with a mentally sigh.

**'Grasp' **

"You are all going to the human world for three day to have a…break" said yamamoto.

**'what!'** now I though Hyourinmaru and everyone else including me was going to have a heart attack from the shock of the news that was just given to us.

"what" we all shouted he raised his hand to silence all of us even Hyourinmaru silent for a change.

"It has been almost five years since we were at war with azien, all of the buildings have been repaired, you all have worked very hard, you device a break so I am sending you all toKarakuratown, however you will have to petrol at night in turns. You have two hour till you will go to the other world and you **all** are going there is **no** getting out of this, your duty will go the top seat officer left. You **all** will meet me at the Senkaimon Gate where I will see you off, Dismissed" he stood we all bowed as he left even throe we was all still shocked.

When he had left the room we all sigh "there is getting of this, is there" Ichigo said.

Then out of nowhere soi fon came and hit the back of his head with the back of her hand even thought she was shorter than him.

"You are truly studied Kurosaki-taicho" I said as I closed my eyes.

"What ever Toshrio" he said as he rubbed the back of his head from where soi fon had hit him.

"It Is Hitsugaya-Taicho to you got it kurosaki-taicho" I shot back at him.

With that we all dispatched back t are division to prepare for the trip.

* * *

**please review. **

**And thanks for reading will update soon as i can now that the Chirmas hoilday is here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi sorry for the long wait **

**thank you to**

**-penholder4**

**-LuNaShinRa**

**for the reviews and thank you to all of you that added my story to their favorites.**

**on with the fan fiction**

* * *

Karin'sPOV

I woke up. And looked out to see streams of light come from the gap in the curtains. I sigh 'It's as good a time to get up, and take a shower' I thought to myself. Throw my covers off me and got the stuff I needed to take a shower.

When I was about to open the door when, my dad came through the door. I lifted my foot with on effort put in to it. When his face made contact with my foot, I pushed it down and he lay on the floor moaning about something. I couldn't care what ever it was, it was his own fault for trying to fight me in the morning before me shower. I left him there on the floor and went to the bathroom and had my shower.

When I was done, I reap a towel around me and opened the door. I took a step out then jumped right back in the bathroom door way, as my dad ran right past the door. I shook my head in disappointment "you need better timing dad" I shouted down the hall way and turn to my room.

"Don't you have training to day Karin" heard yuzu shout from down stair.

"Yer at 10:00. Why?" I shouted back.

"KARIN! Your late it's 9:45 now!" yuzu shouted.

'Shit!' I ran in to my room grabbed a pair of jean and a light blue vest that said **'I ROCK AT SPORT' **on it in red and put my blue bike gloves in my back pocket. I ran down the stairs grabbed my phone, keys, elastic hair band and watch that was on the side and stuffed them in to my other pockets. I ran to the kitchen and politely took the jam on toast yuzu had made as she said "I will be there later to give you lunch here is your water" as she handed me the litre bottle of water in a carrier. Put it over my head and said "thanks yuzu what would I do without you" I said sheepishly.

"Be even more late now go you are already late" as she pointed to the door with her fish slice.

With the toast hanging from my mouth, I put on my sneakers and ran out the door. I took my watch and put it on my wrist 10:05 'I'm dead' I said to myself I took the elastic form my pocket and put my wet hair up in to a pony tail. My hair was now down to the bottom of my sports bra. I had decided to grow it for years ago I like the Idea of long her and it had helped in training it was no longer going in my face where as when it was short it was a menses.

I arrived outside the shop and saw my friend Ururu and Yuzu's boyfriend Jinta sweeping well Ururu sweeping and jinta acting the boss of Ururu. "Hi Ururu, Hi Jinta" I said as I was running up to the shop.

"Your late the boss is already in the basement and so is Miss Yoruichi, you better hurry-" said Jinta until my foot hit his mouth then I flipped backward and he went in to the side of the shop. He rubbed his jaw "what was that for!"He shouted while Ururu opened the door for me and ran for the now open door. "For being a smart-" before I could finest I was in the shop.

I grabbed the gloves from out my back pocket and quickly put them on on hands, I was now at the door before the back of the shop, where the door to the basement was.

"Hi Tessi, could you get the door for me?" he opened it for me.

"your late Karin, late night last night?" he asks with a smirk.

"Thanks and no, not late night, just a late morning" I said.

He giggled as I began to slide down the ladder. He closed the door when I was out of the way. As I came closer to the bottom my grips the ladders tighten and I slowed down.

When I was at the bottom I jump off the ladder and ran to where Urahara & Yoruichi look and me with a disappointed look on their face. Thought I don't know why keep expecting me to be on time I mean it's not the first time I've been late these last 5 years, by my count it is the 52nd time I've been late.

"Late night Karin?" Urahara behind his a fan.

"Or was it a late morning?" Yoruichi said with a smick on her face.

"Late morning" I said in defeat "and annoying father" now anger in my eye.

"Well let us used that anger in your training let us begin with some kido spells shall we" said Urahara, as he drew Benhime on me and I got in my stances.

'This seccions is only beginning and it is going to be good' I thought to myself.

* * *

**so what did you think**

**please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi i back. **

**ok, to be frank, i am only going to write the POV's of the captains i like, not the ones i don't. **

**ok, on with the fan fic.**

* * *

IN THE SOUL SOCIETY.

**2nd Division**

**Soi Fon POV**

'Why? Why? Why? Why! Why me, I have much better things to do then 'that a break' I mean come on, I'm the 2nd division captain for crying out loud I have responsible to attend to like keeping imported people safe, I have no time for 'fun' oh well no getting out of it who am I going to take oh I know' I thought to myself. I went to the top draw of my desk and pulled out a little bell. I then rang a tiny bell twice.

"You called captain" said my lieutenant.

"Yes I did lieutenant omaeda, get a your bag packed for three day in the world of the living" he looked at me with a look of shock 'I love it when people are shock of what I say ha' I carried on "the head captain has ordered all captains on a break in the human world, and we have to take at least one person with us, so, pack your bags your coming, oh and pack Gegetsuburi as well for night petrol, got It, Dismissed" he was still shocked but flashed stepped away.

'Well that's done now just one more to do' I rang the bell again but tree times not two. And then my 3rd seat appeared in front of me in all black "yes Fon-taicho "he said.

"Yes, You are in change for the next three days, Enjoy" I said as I put the bell back in the top draw of my desk and locked it every member of my division knew unless they had a death wish not to go in to the top draw of my desk. i stood up there he was still all shocked.

'Yes, I did it again, go me, go me' I thought.

**'You are such a child in your mind you know that'** I heard Suzumebachi say.

'Yer I know but it is fun, Miss 'Always Serous Hornet''.

**'hey I am always serous because you are Miss 'Always Serous Captain''.**

We both laughed in my head as I was about to go out the door I turned and said "oh and if anything goes wrong when I'm gone be surprise to find a Homonka on you crest the next morning got it 3rd seat-" before I finished I was gone.

**4th division **

**Retsu Unohana **

I walked to my office from the meeting and as I was opening the door I got three hell butterfly from there large bird cage I keep them in and told one to go to Isane Kotetsu, one to go to Hanataro Yamade and the last one to go to my 3rd seat. I then went and sat at my desk.

**'Why hanataro why him there are many others and why have you chose 2 and not 4' **I heard Min Pakuto say I sighed.

'You are my spirit surly you of all people know the answer to these questions should you not'.

**'you have a point but any way why?'.**

I sighed again 'because the head captain said at the **most** four and I didn't want to have to many people off at a time so I have two, and I chose him because I knows the real world so he can guide me around and because he and Isane make a cute couple so I am going to try and get them tougher in three days'

**'ooh you are such a match maker Retsu' **

'I know but I can't help it' we both laughed.

There was a knock at the door "come in".

"You sent for us Unohana-taicho" Isane said in her timid voice as her, my 3rd seat and Hanataro came in to the room and stood in a line.

"Yes I did, Isane, can you and Hanataro get a bag packed for three day in the world of the living, the head captain has ordered all captains on a break in the human world as we it has been five year since the war and we deserve, and we also have to take at least one person with us, so would you two like to come with me, if so go pack your bags and meet back here in 1 hour, oh, I almost forgot, can you pack your zanpakutos's Itegumo and Hisagomaru as well, we will have to do night petrol while we are there, ok, you two are dismissed, back here in an hour please ready to go" both of them was shock, exited and nerves as I thought they would be when I told them but they left in any case.

"Right 3rd seat while I am gone you are in charge, please keep it all running while I am gone ok thank you, oh and you start now, I'm off to pack, oh yes one more thing all the paper work is ready, so make sure they are given in thank and I walk to the door and then to my room this was going to be good.

* * *

**there you go **

**i am sorry but if you don't like one of the captains skip there POV.**

**please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi**

**Sorry for the wait there will be a couple more chapters like this one, then i will caqrry on. **

**Thank you for the review from **

**-tamika38**

**-Penholder4**

**-karinKurosakiHitsugaya913**

**

* * *

**

**5th division **

**Ichigo POV**

I sat there at my desk. Lay back thinking of what has just happed. 'Man going back to world of the living, that is going to be hard, it's near the end of a school year, what am I going to tell them? Yuzu is easy to tell her a lie she can't see us, but Karin, Karin is harder to lie to, she harder because I think see us and hollows, I'm just hoping I'm wrong, if she is anything like me she will have to become a soul reaper just to serve, other she will die from her own spirit pressure, oh I will think of something to tell her, I always do'.

**'yer so when are you going to tell her she is 16 she is going to find out and then she is going be mad at you for not telling her the truth and when that happens not come crying to me'.**

'yer, yer, who asked you Zangetsu beside it's not that easy with her'.

**'oh how' **he asked as if say 'try and prove in wrong'.

'it's not easy because she is my little sis, me and her have always been close,but since I became this, the distance has got bigger and if I tell her, I will just reminder of how big the gap is'.

**' oh please don't make me drag you in to this world to beat the life out of you, do you know how self centred that sounds, I mean seriously your brother and sister, she has a right to know, you know it, that is why if you have not told a least Karin, if not Yuzu as well, about you being a captain by the time we leave the human world in three days, I am bring you here and sending the Hollowchi you to tell her, I tell you what else, I will also tell him to scare the life out of her, so she won't want to know you, then the distance will be even bigger between you and her, got it Ichigo'.**

'fine, I will tell only because I don't want to even think of what Hollowchi will do to her to scare her'

'Trust me king you don't want to know what I could do to a little fragile girl'

'You are a sick barsted Hollowchi! And who said you could join in this convection, get lost'

'What ever you say king, just remember, I will be the one to tell her, if you don't'

**'Now that we have that out the way, who are you taking with you to the human world' **

'that's easy I'm taking Momo'

**'why Momo'**

'because she was my lieutenant and she need a break form that nursing home, I mean I didn't really know her, but I want to make her happy, in a way, I see her as another sister, I do worry about her, and no before you go there, I am not in love her, I love Rukia, so there is no need to go there, got it' I was about to get on with the rest of the report, when the door opened.

I turn my head, and there he was, The head captain. I quickly got to my feet and was about to bow, When he raised his hand. I stood with a questionable look on my face.

"Kurosaki-taicho, I need to speak to you about your visit to the real world, and I need to tell you the real reason why I am sending all the captains to there, I need you to listen carefully, this concerns your sister, I believe her name is 'Karin'"

I stood there froze. 'why is he telling me and why is he going to talk about Karin'.

**'this freaky we was just talking well thinking of her and now the head captain wants to talk to you about her to you'. **

'this can't be good can it'.

**'I quote what Toshrio said earlier 'you are truly studied Kurosaki-taicho''.**

**the division **

**Byakuya POV**

I seat and seared at the photo of her in the cuboids, I sigh and I took it off the shelf, and wrapped it in my scarf to keep it from smashing in the suitcase.

"You called for me captain" I heard a man say from the doorway.

Without turning round to see his face a said "yes pack a bag you are coming with me to the human world we leave in an hour and a half be ready".

"What am I packing for captain" the man asked

"You are packing as if you are going on holiday to Karakuratown" I could tell he was shocked when I said 'holiday'.

"Come again captain".

"the head captain has told the captain they are to go to the world of the living for three days, as a break to refresh ourselves from after the war, we are to bring at least one squad member and I have chose you, Renji Adarai, to come with me, so go pack a bag and meet me back here in an hour but before you do can you get 3rd seat to come to me now so I can brief he because he is the leader till I get back dismissed" I said.

As I put some of my human shirts in my suit case he said "Yes captain" and he flesh stepped away.

Then felt my 3rd seat in the doorway I grabbed my jeans from my wardrobe then put then in my suit case and zip it up and then said "You are the leader of the division till I return in three days time, make sure the paper work is done and handed in ON time and make sure the division is still running smoothly while I am gone and when I return. Got it 3rd seat" he nodded his head.

"Good, I will be in my office till it is time for me go, Questions?" he shook his head to say no.

"Good, see you in three days". As I left with both my suit cases and headed to my office to do some of my unfinished paper work.

**

* * *

**

please reveiw

another chapter from moon shining wolf or MS wolf


	8. Chapter 8

**hi sorry for the wait on with the fan fic **

**i don't own beyblade by the way **

**i just own the plot**

* * *

7th Division

**Sajin Komamura POV **

I went to the inside garden the 7th division and lifted a finger for one of the many hell butterflies to land on. When one landed on my finger, I sent it to Tetsuzeamon Iba intruding him to go to my barracks, I then let the beautiful thing leave to go deliver the message I gave it. I lifted me finger again, for another to land, but I sent this one to go to my 3rd seat telling him to be at my office in 30 minutes. I let that one leave, and then I left the inside garden and arrived at my barracks and was greeted to the sound of my dog, Goro Komamura. He is a big golden retriever.

"hi boy you ready to go to the human world" I said in a plan tone "woof" "thought so, right, lets pack, shall we" we both went in I stared to pack as did Goro kind of.

He got his toys and put them in a box/bag thing I had train him to do this when he was a puppy, so if I had to send him somewhere safe to protect him it would go quicker. This came in handy when I sent him to stay with a friend when the war was going on.

Tetsuzeamon iba appeared in the doorway Goro broke with excitement and tackled him to the ground and licked his face. It was very funny to watch.

"Ok, ok boy you got me now get off please" said Tetsuzeamon almost out of breath.

Goro took one more lick, and then went back to his dog packing. I now put on my serious look "I see you are very alert lieutenant Iba".

"Oh captain" he quickly got to his feet "yes" I said in a board tone "you wished to see me Komamura-taicho" a smirk came on my face.

"Yes you, me and Goro, are going to the world of the living on a break, for three days, so go pack a bag please and meet me in the office in an hour, ok" I said in a cram tone. He nodded as if in excitement "good dismissed". Before I could say another word he was gone and I finished packing for me and Goro.

Pick up my bags and strapped Goro round him "come on boy, I need to brief my 3rd seat". "Woof" and we was ready to go.

**8th Division **

**Shunsui Kyoraku POV**

'Oh happy me oh happy me three days off duty with my sweet Nanao and better yet three days with my good friend Jushiro, oh happy me, oh happy me' I thought to myself in a sing song voice. I averred at Nanao barracks.

"Nanao in have good news" I said as I opened the door but shocked at what I saw. There she was packing a suit case. "Nanao what are you doing".

"Packing what does it look like" she said as she carried on packing.

"Packing for what?" 'Oh god she's leaving me what did I do oh can I get her to stay' I thought to myself as worried as ever.

"For three day trip in the human world what else?" I sighed a sigh of relief 'good she is still going to be with me' but I was still confused.

"How did you find out about that?" I raised my left eyebrow.

"I got a hell butterfly from the head captain, telling me to get you and myself at the Senkaimon Gate in two hours, well it's now an hour and a half now, for the trip to the human world for three days, he also told me to tell you, 'no one else' I hope you know what that mean because I don't?"

"Yer, I know what it means, so are you almost done?" I asked a bit disappointed that the head captain knew me this well.

"almost, oh, and I have briefed the 3rd seat as well so I will be at you barracks in 1 hour be ready to go, got it, and I mean ready to go".

"Ok see you then my little flower and make it half so we can do something before we go. Do you know what I me-"I was stopped by a book in my face.

"Don't even finish that sentence, or you will seriously regret it, got it, Kyoraku- taicho" I knew not push my luck with Nanao.

"Ok sorry my little flower sees you in an hour" I turned and started to walk to my barracks.

'You will be mine, trust me, you will be mine before we come back to the soul society Nanao, mark my word, and you will be mine' I thought to myself.

* * *

**please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi **

**So here is chapter 9**

**on with the fanfic**

**th**** division**

* * *

**Toshrio POV**

I was flash stepping to my office, When I saw the head captain go to the 5th division.

'Ha, Ichigo is in trouble, I know it, now, do I go see him get told off, or do I go have Rangiku scream in my ear when I tell her that she is going to the human world for a three day holiday, which would mean she can go shopping'.

'**well, I would go see him get told off, however, if you don't tell her now, you will be late for when you are suppose to meet up with them all to travel though the ****Senkaimon Gate, so I would go with telling Rangiku' **

'you have a point, Rangiku it is' and in seconds I was at my office.

I opened the door to se to my surprise Rangiku's 'in' tray completely empty and her 'out' tray over flowing. However I was not surprised to see her on the couch, asleep. But no snake bottles were out on the floor next to her. I walked over to the bin it was almost entry, apart from a couple of balled up bits of paper.

'That is odd she is asleep but no snake bottles' I thought to myself.

'**maybe she was just tired from the paper work' **said Hyourinmaru.

'could be I suppose' I thought as I walked over to the couch.

'Let's give her a shock shall we Hyourinmaru'

'**oh yes please' **and with that thought I took a deep breath.

"Don't even think about it captain, I have done my work, so don't shout at me, ok"

'ok, that shocked me, she was awake and she knew what I was going to do, how does she know me that well'

"Well I have been your lieutenant for god knows how many years, I think, I would know you, however, you obviously you haven't figured me out yet" she said with a laugh at the end.

'**well I think that answers your question Toshiro'**

"So, back to the matter at hand, how did the meeting go? What did the head captain want? Wait, let me guess, all the captains can bring three people from their squads, and they are going on a 'break' for four days in the world of the living, however, they have to do the night petrol while they are there"

"Actually four people and Three days" I said under my breath.

"What was that captain" she asked smugly.

"I said four pour people not three and three days not four, so you know that you are coming?"

"I packed already, now, I am going back to sleep, oh and I told the 3rd that he is in charge for three days, and I wish him luck, even I couldn't do it for one" she said with a yawn.

"Well, that is because you would get them all drunk, Matsumoto" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Yer your right, hey captain would you like a hand picking out clothes it may help you to talk to Karin when your there" I froze on the way to the door.

'Oh yer, I am going to see her there, aren't I'.

'**Err, yer, god Toshiro, I think you as much of an idiot as Ichigo after the captains meeting and that is saying something'.**

'hey I forgot he was just being plain dumb'.

'**yer, whatever makes you sleep at night'.**

'please don't say that, besides, if I say I am stupid, that then makes you stupid as well, Hyourinmaru'

'**oh, your right, never mind, your not stupid, your just, em, organized, you look at the big picture and not all the details'**

'thanks Hyourinmaru I'll remember that the next time you need a polish your blade'

'**Ha ha you're a comedian now to that's new' **

'oh do be quiet'

'**fine Master' **he said in a sarcastic voice**. **

'you better remember it Mighty Dragon' I said back, he was silent.

"So captain do you want help with outfits? I know you have a lot of good clothes, because I buy them for you" I sigh in defeat.

"fine, but if I say no, I mean NO, got it".

"yes sir, well, what are we waiting for, we only have an hour so let hurry" and with that she dragged me to my barracks.

'how do I get myself Into these situations'.

'**because you are too nice that's why'.**

'I thought I told you to be quiet Hyourinmaru'.

Still the thought of seeing Karin again made me happy and right now I could care what else was happening.

* * *

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

hi guys

sorry i havn't updated in a while

been really busy so here is the long awaited update

* * *

11th Divisions

Kenpachi Zaraki POV

I was running back to my division. Not that sissy flash step, just running, I had decided to always do this there and back from captains meetings, it was a way to keep strong because, well, there no really opponent to fight.

I mean there is Ichigo, but we decided to stop the battles when the head Captain said we will have to pay for the damaged we make, when we fight. So we stopped. But it has been known once a year for us to go to the Rukongai.

'Oh wait I left Yachiru with Rukia in the 3rd division' I reminded myself 'can't go on a break without my lieutenant especially one that is like a daughter to me'. Yachirc had grown in the last 5 years she went from kid to teenager but still acted like a kid but now she is getting to the stage where she has crushes.

But not normal ones her latest crush is Captain kuchiki, but it was just a crust and I know for a fact that kuchiki she mopes about his dead wife so I don't have to worry to much.

I keep running and in about 3 minutes I was at the 13th division and I saw Rukia on a bench with a sleeping Yachiru on her shoulder it reminded me of the times I found her sleeping in Rukia's lap. I walked over and said in my joking voice "what is this, sleeping on the job, Lieutenant Kusjishi" she steered and then open her eyes wide with a big smile on her face.

"Kenny!" her face went to angry one "wait, what do mean 'on the job' I was waiting for you, and fell asleep, isn't that right Rukia" she look at her as if to say 'I'm not wrong am I'

"I have to say it's the truth she was waiting for you captain Zaraki" Rukia said in Yachiru defence.

"See Kenny, I was waiting for you, now, are we going home, I want to go for a nap" and I gave her a smile.

"you will have to wait for that nap, I have a surprise for you when we get back to the division" I said with a smirk.

"really" she said with a smile.

"yeah can we go then as soon as you on my shoulder we will-" before I could she had given Rukia a quick hug and on my shoulder even if she is a teenager she was not heave and I loved to feel like she is still the little kid.

"well, let's go, see you later Rukia"

"see you later yachiru" then she bowed in respect "goodbye captain Zaraki". And she flash step away.

"Why is she in hurry?" as I started to run to the 11th division.

"She got a hell butterfly that as soon as she could, could she come to the captains office for a briefing"

"Oh she must be get the same briefing you, Madarame and Ayasegwa are going to get when we get to the division"

"I thought I was getting a surprise when we got back?"

"the surprise is the brief and I am not saying anymore, got it, so don't ask"And in the next three seconds we was at the 11th division training grounds where I saw my 3rd 4th and 5th seated officers all standing around talking 'now I can have some fun' "you three my office now!" I said pointing at them they had shocked faces on but followed me as we worked to my office. When we were all at my office all three of them stood in a row as if ready to get shouted at I closed the door and slowly made my way the desk I could see they was nerves Yachiru jumped off my shoulder and went over to her desk.

The head captain had order made especially for her. He said she was like a grandchild to him and she could come his office anytime I got fed up of her. In fact most of the captain said that, expect from Mayuri but then again yachiru and I didn't like Mayuri anyway.

But we both did like Soi Fon the most, I found her, interesting and Yachiru found her a good role model and went round there at least once every two we for special training from her but then again she visited everyone at least one every two weeks.

"Kusjishi, Madarame, Ayasegwa, get your bags packed you are coming with me, 5th seat, you are in charge for the next three days, questions?" all their mouths opened in shock, I found all this so funny. "WHAT!" They all said at once. "Don't 'what' me, you heard me, now go pack, or get started on the order of business for the next three day" I stated to walk to the door. "Oh and be back here in an hour, so we are ready to go, dismissed" and I walked out the room I walked to my barracks and thought to myself 'this is going to boring, oh well may be there will be some action there more than around here'.

13th Division

Jushiro Ukitake

I sat in my office thinking to myself 'Who am I going to take, I have so many squad members that deceive it, well, Rukia is a defeat yes, so that leaves 2 spots left, maybe kiyone and sentaro would like to came, after all they have looked after me for such a long time they derive a break, maybe they could even become more then friends, oh that would be so nice, and I approve so they would be a nice couple. Well I have my squad soared all I need to do is, tell them, inform my 4th seat and pack in' I looked at my watch.

'an hour and a half oh god I need to get a move on now where is that hell butterfly cage' I looked around the office 'ah, there they are, I took three out each with the same message 'I need to talk to you so as soon as you can, can you come to my office and quickly' one was to Rukia, one to kiyone, and the last to sentaro and they flew away out the window.

Then I took another out the cage and sent it to my 4th seat saying 'you are in change for the next three days, while I am in the human world with Kuchiki, Kiyone and Sentaro. As soon as I am gone come the office and do the duties of a captain, ok, thank you 4th seat, see you in three days' and then that one went out the window.

About 5 minutes later kiyone and sentaro came thought the door and landed in a heap on the floor in front of me. "God you too can you not came thought a door in the apricot way" I heard someone say as they was coming to the door and then she was there in the door frame. "I mean come on you are the 3rd seats for god snack" she then turned to me and bowed and said "I apologize captain I did tell them to come in proper way".

"It is ok kuchiki, I understand, please come and sit, you too Kiyone and Sentaro, I have something to tell you, and it is to do with what was said in the captains meeting today" I said in a serious tone.

"Is it serious captain she" asked as she sat down her zanpakuto in front of her.

"No, it has been decided, by the head captain that, all the captain are to go on a break to the human world for three days, as if to refresh ourselves from after the war and we are to bring some of our squad with us and I have chose you three, so go pack your bags and meet me here in 1 hour and then we meet up with the rest of them, ok, dismissed and see you an hour"

"Yes captain" she said in a serious tone as she stood up. Then she looked at Kiyone and Sentaro who immediately stood as well, then all of them bowed and walk out 'well that was odd, why is she acting so different today, maybe she is just stressed, this trip my help lift her soul, as well as mine and the other captains, oh well, guess I should go pack'.

* * *

sorry again for not updatin for so long i will try to be quicker

remember i don't own BLEACH other wize there would be a lot more couples.

please review i want at least 5 before i update

Moon Shinning Wolf


	11. Chapter 11

hi

here is the next chapter

it is here now because i am away this weekend

so i am putting in up now

* * *

Karin's POV

"_Well, let us used that anger in your training, let's begin with some kido spells shall we" said Urahara, as he drew Benhime on me and I got in my stances. 'This seccions has now being and it is going to be good' I thought to myself._

As the session went on I had Yoruichi couching on the side lines of the battle it was about 3:45 when yuzu came for lunch. She came to the bottom of the ladder and walked over to Yoruichi was standing and heard her say while I was dogging Benhime

"Miss Yoruichi is it ok for Karin to have her lunch now and take a break?" Then I heard yoruichi say while firing a kido spell

"I don't see why not wait one sec yuzu, I will tell them to take a break"

"Hey, Kisuke, Karin, lunch, now!" wow even Kisuke flinched at the volume of her voice

"ok yoruichi, you head up to the top, we'll be there in a sec, I need to talk to Karin alone for a sec, about you know what" he gave Yoruichi a wink she gave him a knowing look and told yuzu to get on her back. When yuzu was on her back she said

"hold on tight yuzu" and then she flash stepped up the ladder

"I have so got to learn that" I said in amazement.

"you will in time, but right now I would like to ask you a question, do you think you're ready?"

"Ready for what? And why do you ask?"I said knowing what he was asking but he is not going to like the real answer.

"You know what I am talking about and I am asking because, you have been ready for it for nearly a year now, so why have you not done it yet?" he asked as we started to walk to the ladder.

"Because he hasn't told me, as soon as I go thought it, he will ask I why I didn't tell him, I want to hear him say it to me before that happens, when he says it, then I will go though it" I said in a serious voice.

"You know how risky that is right and why not, that way you can say 'well you didn't tell me so I didn't tell you' and rub it in his face" he said in a half serious, half joking voice.

"I know the risk and if get to hard I will, but right now, I just want him to tell me, Kisuke, why doesn't he tell me? Does he think I am too weak? Or is he worried that if he tells me that I will think of him differently? Whatever the reason I don't like it and just want him to tell me himself" I said as I started to climb, trying not to cry, no matter how many time I think of it, it always makes me want to cry and Kisuke knew it, he would normally keep away from the subject.

"Well you might get the chance soon, which reminds me, that was all the training for today" as he said it I looked down

"WHAT! Why!" I said shocked.

"Well I have to get the place ready I have" he pause then said "oh yes eight people round for the next three days of course you may not know many of the people around here in the next three day but you will meet them I think they may help you with you training".

"What, there are going to be soul reaper here, in the human world, wait, is by any chance my brother one of them" I said as I came to the top of the ladder.

"Maybe, maybe not you will just have to see wont you" he said as he lowered his hat

"my brother is coming, I can tell by your actions, you aren't giving a direct answer, but you also are not lying, well I think I need to get home and move some of my stuff into Yuzu's room so he has somewhere to sleep, I looked at Yuzu "come on yuzu I need to get home to do some things" then I turned to Yoruichi and bowed to her "thank you for the training yoruichi" then I stood strait and stared to walk to the door and waved to behind me "see you Kisuke and thanks for the heads up" as I made my way to the door.

When Jinta came tough it he looked at me and said "you, you will pay for-" he was stopped when my fist hit his stomach.

"if you want to get me back, don't say it, because if do it just makes you punch you before you have the chance, just try and hit me that is if you can land a hit without me blocking it and then me hitting you in reflect". Ururu came in she took one look at jinta and smiled

"you got hit again, what, are you trying to see how many times you can get hit by Karin in one day Jinta" she said as she tried to hold in a giggle. As I walk passed her, she gave me a high five then she headed to the kitchen.

I looked round saying "if you want I can come and get you later yuzu if you want to stay here and look after Jinta from his shock of being weaker than me, or the shock of being weaker than a girl"

"Oh please your more of a boy then a g-" he was stopped when he saw me slowly turn.

"what was that Jinta" I could tell he regretted what he was about to say, Tessi, yoruichi, Kisuke and yuzu shook they head as if to say 'you idiot, you know she hates being called that'.

"I was saying that 'you are more of a tomboy then a girly girl' and you are, aren't you"

"I am but that was not what you was going to say so" ran to him and kicked his jaw like I did earlier "that is for lying to me and this" I flipped and punch him back "is for calling me a boy!"

"Karin you need to cram your spiritual pressure down or you will attract hollows to you" Yoruichi commanded.

"Yes lady Yoruichi" Yoruichi is the only person that can tell me to cram down because I can trust her judgment on the right time for things to be done. "I am sorry, I must go now, i will see you all at some time goodbye" and with that I walked out the room and headed to the place on the hill to think of my actions and what to do next.


	12. Chapter 12

**hi **

**here is the chap before i leave**

**

* * *

**

In the soul society

The first at the Senkaimon Gate was soi fon and her lieutenant Omaeda with their bags "where are they, we are to leave in 15 min, and we need to make sure everyone here before we go, god, I could have done some more of the paper work, or finished the training, or set the assignments, instead of standing her doing nothing. Ahh!" she said in frustration.

"Soi fon, you have only stood here for not even 1 min and you are already angry, are you going to be like this the whole break?" he said in a annoyed voice.

"yes and it's captain to you lieutenant just because we are on break does not mean the ranks are dismayed"

"Actually they are Soi Fon" she looked round to have a Goro tackle her. She tripped over her bag, but did not hit the floor. There he was holding her back to make sure she did not fall.

"Are you this clumsy normally Captain Soi Fon" said Kenpachi "or just when you are attacked by a dog" he said with a smile, then there was a laugh

"ha ha, Soi Fon's a clumsy captain when it comes to dogs" said yachiru who was on his shoulder again. Soi Fon got up from his arms and dusted herself off saying

"I'm more of a little animal person, not a dog person" and she had a slit blush on her face. Never has she been court in the arm, but let alone in the arms of the man she had a crush on.

"Please she is more into our captain then-" Ikkaku until her zanpakuto was at his throat

"you even try and finest that sentence you are died" she said with a deadly look in her eye.

"Is that a challenge" he said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you think 3rd seat Madarame" she said as she put her zanpakuto away.

"Ikkaku leave the captain alone" said Yumiciko.

"Yer she's too much of a challenge for you, trust me, Now let it go" Kenpachi said gave him a look that said 'don't even try it'.

"I would take their advice Madarame captain soi fon has been know seriously injured and sometimes kill people that are an annoyance to her" said captain Unohana as she walked up to the group with her lieutenant and 7th seat behind her with the bags.

"I said I was sorry for that, it's just that he was being annoying so I reacted, but I might have reacted a little too much because I course he to kinda be in a coma for about three weeks, but he never did again" everyone in the 11th division looked at her.

"When did you do this?" Ikkaku said now a little afraid to ask but knew that it had to be asked.

"about three weeks before you lot came she said in a quiet muffled voice.

"So you were like this before we came here?" Kenpachi asked curiously.

"Actually she was worse" said voice behind them they turned to see Byakuya standing there no scarf with two suit cases.

"Yer, I was almost as bad as you, captain Kuchiki, just no scarf" soi fon said under her breath but Byakuya decided to ignore the comment.

"So I see we almost have everyone here who isn't here" we all turn and quickly bowed none of them had heard nor felt the first captain and his lieutenant came near to make sure we have every one how is in the human world, I will call the divisions, and you Captains say if here or not and who you are taking and there rank, simple? Good"

"2nd division" he said as his lieutenant took out a little book and began to write.

"here sir, and I am taking my lieutenant, Maraschino Omaeda, sir" she said as she stood strait "good oh and Soi Fon do remember that you are on break so do try and enjoy yourself for you lieutenants sake" he said in a kinda joking voice.

"yes sir" she said in an sad voice.

"3rd Division" it was silent "well I suppose he must have got court up in something-".

"he-here sir, sorry I am late, one of my recites decided to play a joke on my 3rd seat, so I have been trying to solve it before I went and-" he was stopped by Yamamoto's hand.

"it's ok lieutenant Kira, you are not late, did you find how was responsible for then joke" he said with a smile.

"Yes, my 4th seat, which I will deal with when I get back, but right now, he is to help the 3rd seat, in the duties of the division for the next couple of day"

"Good, now, 4th Division" he continued.

"yes head captain and I have my lieutenant Kotetsu and my 7th seat Yamade are coming with me".

"very well, are you ready to go"

"yes head captain I have set my 4th seat in charge and he should be fine with any injures however if there is any serous injures I may have to come back earlier but hopeful that will not happen I hope that you respected that and if it makes you feel better, you can decide if I need to come back or not?"

"I will, but I understand what you are saying, however I will make sure you are not need before you come back" we went back to the list "Next, 5th Division"

"Yes and I have my lieutenant Hinamori with me" as momo walked up beside Ichigo.

As she did so everyone grasped.

"WHAT!" then everyone turn to see a very shocked Toshrio.

"Is there a problem with the person I have picked, Captain Hitsugaya? I have reinstated Hinamori because she now capable to control her feelings, and can now tell the truth form lies, and I as the captain of the 5th Division, have had permission to do this by the head captain, so what Is the problem" everyone looked at Ichigo as if to say 'who are you and where is the real Ichigo'

"nothing is wrong, I was just shocked to her at your side again after over four years of not being there, I am sorry for my outburst" he said as bowed.

"Very well, 6th division" the head captain said.

"yes and I have my lieutenant Abarai with me.

"Very good, 7th division

"yes sir, I have my lieutenant Iba and my dog Goro with me"

"Good 8th division"

"yer, me and my lieutenant Ise".

"9th division"

"yes sir, just myself, as ordered".

"Good 10th division"

"yes head captain, me and my lieutenant, Matsumoto are ready to go".

"Very good 11th division"

"yes, me, lieutenant Kusjishi, 3rd seat Madarame and 4th seat Ayasegwa are ready to go"

"excellent 12th division"

"yes, me and lieutenant Kurostsuchi, however we are only there one of the three days"

"and why is this" "because I can not last long in a place that does not have a large amount of spiritchal pressure, so must only stay there for one day and you know this for fact head captain, however when I return, as promised, I will not do any work till the rest of the captains come back"

"very well, 13th division"

"yes head captain myself, my lieutenant kuchiki and my to 3rd seats kiyone and sentaro are going"

"Very good, now you are all here I can tell the sleeping arrangement but I know that I don't have to tell you to behave yourself and Captains of the 13 court guards do I, No" they all shook are head.

"No head captain your don't"

"Right I need you all to listen and then walk to the groups I put you, got it, good, the 5th, 8th and 13th Divisions stand over there you are going to be staying at the kurosaki clinic" as the head captain said the divisions they went to the first paler with their bags.

"Next 3rd, 9th and 10th Divisions, stand over there, you are going to Inoue's place" and they went to the second paler with their suit cases Toshrio still angry with Ichigo for reinstating momo as his lieutenant and that Ichigo had done what Toshrio was trying to do bring the old Momo back well almost the same Momo back.

"The 7th division plus dog stand over there you are at Sado's apartment and yes the dog is allowed there don't worry" there was a sigh of relief for the captain that his dog was allowed to go and walked to the 3rd paler.

"The 6th you are at Arisawa's place" they nodded and walked to the 4th paler with their bags.

"And the rest of you are at Urahara's shop" Soi fon had an almost smile on her face. Almost smile on her face. The thought of being with lady Yoruichi again and the guy she has a crush on in only meters away every night she was overjoyed but she is a captain so there was no point in showing it or nobody will take seriously I mean she had spent year building the reputation of serous and was not going to let it be broken by one outburst.

"Now, that is soared, when you go thought the gate, you will end up at Urahara's shop, from there you will go to your accommodation, to unpack, then do what you like for three day, I will be in the world of the living on the 3rd day, to pick you up, got it, good, now, when you go tough be in your division, oh, and over the days try to be with a least one person in your group, now go and have some fun" he said as he pointed to the gate the gate keeper opened the gate.

First was soi fon & maraschino then the rest of them in order.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry but i will not be finishing this story. I'm sorry to all the people that were reading this but i can't seem to be able to think of away to finish or continue it. I'm ashamed that i can't and i feel i have failed you all however i hope i can make it up to you all the next time i uplode a story. i will not be deleting this story because it will be my motivation to do better next time, as i say i am truely sorry. please don't hate me. also if someone would like to adopt this FanFiction just send me a PM, ok, bye and again i am sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

For all those who are reading this story this Author Note is for the reviewer:

IamtheSimiLovemedoublescoopsg

Yes you can have this story if you want I would love if you PM when you put in up so I can read how you've made this story much better then what I've come with, I'm sur any thing is better then what I've got

Love you all Moon Shining Wolf


End file.
